J'arriverais à me relever grâce à lui
by LilifanHP
Summary: Léana Malefoy s'enfuit du manoir à neuf ans. Elle est recueillie par les Granger. Hermione devient sa sœur de cœur. Elle va revoir son frère à Poudlard. Famille, amitié, amour, humour, tristesse seront aux rendez-vous. couples probables : Dramione, SiriusLéana, Sevcissa, et pleins d'autres. Venez suivre cette histoire. (Résumé nul je sais)
1. La fuite puis deux ans après

Hey tout le monde, me voilà avec une nouvelle fanfiction. Comment allez-vous ?

Alors donc le personnage de Léana Malefoy m'appartient :)

Je ne ferais mourir personne du côté du bien (j'en ai besoin pour ma fanfiction et Narcissa Malefoy et Drago seront du côté de l'ordre mais vous le verrez plus tard) :) et puis voilà. Ah oui désolé aux fans de Lucius mais je ne l'aime pas donc voilà je vous préviens. Vu que je ne savais pas l'adresse d'Hermione je l'ai inventé (j'ai fait un jeu de mot)

Les autres personnages,... appartiennent à Mrs JK Rowling. Voili voilou.

Bonne lecture :)

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Léana Malefoy, et oui Malefoy comme Drago Malefoy, en fait c'est sa soeur jumelle est donc une jeune fille blonde aux yeux gris comme son frère, elle était très jolie mais maigre, trop maigre. Elle a neuf ans. Mais jusque là sa petite vie était un vrai carnage. Elle avait seulement neuf ans mais avait déjà des cicatrices dans son dos dû au coups de son père, Lucius Malefoy. Depuis que le mage noir avait disparu, il était tout le temps énervé et dès que ses enfants n'avaient pas un comportement de sang-pur, il l'ai frappé (Drago et elle). Malgré son jeune âge, Léana se foutait des préjugés de son père sur les moldus et les nés-moldus.

Un soir alors que son père l'envoya dans sa chambre, elle était faible, très faible. Elle appela faiblement l'elfe de maison Dobby :

"Dobby"

Un 'pop' retenti. Dobby se précipita avec des bandages qu'il avait prit par précaution.

"Oui Miss ?

-Il me faut... du papier et un stylo

-Tenez Miss, dit-il en tendant ce qu'il lui fallait, Miss devrait laisser Dobby la soigner

-Dobby, je te promets qu'un jour, tu ne seras plus sous les ordres de mon père

-Pourquoi Miss ferait ça ?

-Parce que... je n'aime pas le voir te traîter comme il le fait

-Mais Miss ne le pourra jamais rendre Dobby libre

-Si mais tu dois m'aider et garder le secret que je vais te dire

-Tout ce que Miss voudra, Dobby se taira

-Tu me le promets ?

-Promis Miss"

Léana savait qu'un elfe tenait parole et elle avait totalement confiance en Dobby :

"Je... je vais écrire deux lettres une à ma mère et une à Drago

-Mais pourquoi Miss ?

-Je dois m'enfuir Dobby, c'est pour ça que tu dois m'aider

-Mais le maître...

-Ne verra rien, cette nuit vers vingt-trois heures, il va partir et ma mère et Drago vont dormir donc tu pourras m'aider

-Mais...

-Tu as promis Dobby"

Léana écrivit les lettres sous l'oeil attentif de Dobby ; elle écrivit dans la lettre pour sa mère :

 _Mère,_

 _Quand vous lirez cette lettre, je serai partie, je sais que vous pensez que je suis jeune que je risque de mourir, mais j'avais prévu cela depuis des mois. Je ne veux pas que vous ayez peur car je sais ce que je fais. Mère, comprenez-moi je n'en pouvais. Voir Père vous frappez devant mes yeux parce que vous aviez oublié de laver sa chemise ou parce vous aviez fait trop cuire la viande ou d'autres choses futiles comme ceci ; me blessez atrocement. Je sais que vous allez avoir peur. Mais je vous promets que l'on se reverra. Je vous en fais la promesse. Je ne vous dis pas où je vais car ce serait dangereux pour Drago et vous-même. Je veux que vous fassiez attention à vous et que vous preniez soin de Drago. S'il vous plaît ne me cherchez pas, c'est trop dangereux._

 _Avec toute mon affection,_

 _Léana_

Puis elle écrit la lettre pour Drago :

 _Drago,_

 _Mon frère quand tu liras cette lettre je serai partie. Ne pense pas que je suis lâche Drago. Je l'ai déjà dit à Mère, n'essaye pas de me retrouver. Je te promets qu'on se reverra. Tu sais que je ne vous oublierais pas et un jour tout s'arrangera, je te promets que l'on se reverra. S'il te plaît Drago, ne me cherche pas, c'est trop dangereux. J'ai demandé à Mère de faire attention à toi mais je veux que tu en fasses de même pour elle. S'il te plaît mon frère._

 _Avec toute mon affection,_

 _Ta soeur Léana_

Elle demanda à Dobby :

"Dobby, tu peux ensorceler les parchemins pour que seul Mère et Drago les voient ?

-Oui Miss

-Merci

-Alors Miss va vraiment partir ?

-Oui Dobby... Il faut que tu transplanes avec moi dans l'impasse du trio d'or et tu me laisseras comme tu le faisais les autres fois

-Miss est sûre de ce qu'elle veut ?

-Oui Dobby, absolument

-Dobby a promis donc Dobby fera sans en parler à personne

-Merci Dobby, tiens, dit-elle en lui tendant un paquet de biscuits, sers toi tu es maigre

-Oh mais Miss ne doit pas se sentir obliger

-C'est pour te remercier de tout ce que tu as fait pour moi

-Mais c'est normal Miss, Dobby se doit de servir la famille Malefoy

-Je te remercie pour ce que tu vas faire ce soir"

Dobby ne répondit pas tout de suite.

"Si Miss dit que tout s'arrangera bientôt et qu'elle l'a promis alors Dobby sait qu'elle a raison et que Miss respectera sa promesse même si Miss est jeune, elle est très courageuse et très intelligente. Dobby la trouve même plus avancée que les autres enfants sang-pur

-Ce sont les expériences de la vie qui endurcissent les gens Dobby, moi aussi je te trouve courageux face à mon père

-Merci Miss, est-ce que Dobby peut soigner les plaies de Miss ?

-Oui Dobby si tu le veux"

Dobby soigna ses plaies. Comme l'elfe de maison a dit, Léana est déjà très mature pour son âge et les promesses qu'elle a faite, elle compte bien les tenir. Elle a peur de laisser sa mère et son frère seuls mais elle en a besoin. Elle a remarqué que son père s'acharnait plus sur elle que sur Drago. Après que Dobby ait fini de soigner Léana, il la laissa se reposer avant leur expédition de cette nuit.

Vers vingt-heures heures quand elle entendit son père sortir, elle prépara un sac avec ses vêtements et ce qu'elle avait besoin. Dobby la rejoint et ils transplanèrent. Léana a transplané plus d'une fois avec Dobby donc elle connaissait cette sensation. Ils arrivèrent devant la maison qui se trouvait 11, impasse du trio d'or. Elle remercia Dobby et elle le regarda transplaner. Le petit elfe avait les yeux brillants de larmes. Léana vit que la lumière du salon était encore allumée. Elle se décida de toquer. Elle les avait déjà observé et c'était une famille moldu/neuf trois que très bien à ce qu'elle avait pu voir. Léana avait écrit une lettre en leur expliquant pourquoi elle était là, enfin sauf qu'elle venait du monde sorcier, elle décida de ne pas leur en parler tout de suite. La maison chez qui elle sera, c'est la maison des Granger, ils ont une fille, Hermione. Quand les parents Granger virent Léana, ils lurent la lettre et le père la déposa sur le canapé du salon, elle était toujours aussi faible. Quand Léana leur demanda si ils pouvaient l'héberger, ils acceptèrent car ils avaient bon coeur et ils pensaient que c'était le mieux pour la petite fille.

Le lendemain matin, Lucius n'éait toujours pas rentré. Narcissa découvrit la lettre que sa fille lui avait laissé quand elle eut fini de la lire, elle laissa verser quelques larmes mais les essuya vite par peur que son mari rentre d'un moment à un autre. Sa petite fille avait fugué, elle avait tellement peur pour elle. Quand elle alla dans la chambre de Drago, elle le découvrit, lui aussi, une lettre à la main, les yeux perdus dans le vide. Elle le prit dans ses bras.

Quand Lucius rentra, il remarqua que sa fille n'était plus là. Et il se défoula sur Narcissa et Drago.

OoOoOoOoO

Durant deux ans, Léana vivait chez les Granger. Elle était proche d'Hermione, c'était comme sa soeur. Hermione avait un comportement bizarre, Léana savait qu'Hermione était une sorcière comme elle. Cela se confirma quand elles reçurent une lettre pour Poudlard, l'école de Sorcellerie. Les parents d'Hermione ne comprenaient pas comment leur fille pouvait être une sorcière et furent un peu choqués quand ils apprirent que Léana en était aussi une c'est donc pour cela qu'un professeur était venu leur expliquer pour Hermione. La rentrée était le premier septembre et donc Hermione et Léana avait déjà fait leurs courses pour la rentrée et par chance, la jeune fille Malefoy n'avait croisé aucun membre de sa famille. Elle appréhendait de voir Drago.

Le premier septembre arriva vite, ils allèrent à la voie 9 3/4. Le train partit à onze heures précises. Léana et Hermione s'installèrent dans un wagon avec un certain Neville Londubat. Au bout d'un moment, elles essayèrent de retrouver dans différents wagons le crapeau de Neville. Elle firent la connaissance de Harry Potter et Ron Weasley. Et enfin, le train arriva à Poudlard. Ils traversèrent le lac en barque. Le professeur Mc Gonagall leur expliqua ce qui allait suivre. Léana savait que Drago ne l'avait pas encore vu. Et enfin ce fut le moment de la répartition...

Vous me laissez des petites reviews ?

Le chapitre a été sûrement un peu confu seulement je me suis dépêchée de l'écrir car j'avais d'autres idées pour la suite.

Est-ce que vous aimez le concept ? Dans quelle maison Léana sera t-elle envoyée ? Drago va t-il reconnaître sa soeur ? Voulez-vous la suite ?

Reviews please :)


	2. La Répartition et les expliquations

Hello ! Voici la suite de cette fanfiction encore désolé pour le premier chapitre qui était un peu confu. Je réponds à ta review Maxine3482 : Merci pour ton encouragement, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Tu verras si tu as raison ou pas pour la répartition de Léana :)

N'hésitez pas à me reviewer c'est un grand plaisir de lire les commentaires.

Je laisse place à la suite :)

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Léana regardait le choixpeau magique avec appréhension. Quand elle s'assira sur le tabouret, Drago la reconnaîtra. La famille Malefoy est destinée à être à Serpentard mais la jeune fille blonde n'en avait aucune envie. Les élèves arrivèrent devant les escaliers menant au tabouret. Le professeur Mac Gonagall les appelait par ordre alphabétique. Léana écoutait d'une oreille, elle avait remarqué un professeur tout de noir vêtu qui la fixait, ce professeur n'était autre que Severus Rogue, le parrain de Drago et d'elle-même. Elle entendit Hannah Abbot être envoyée à Poufsouffle, Lavande Brown à Gryffondor, Milicent Bulstrode à Serpentard, Seamus Finnigan à Gryffondor, Hermione fut elle aussi envoyée à Gryffondor, Neville aussi. La jeune fille fixait du coin de l'oeil son frère, quand elle entendit Drago être appelé par Mac Gonagall, elle le regarda sans se faire remarquer. Il fut envoyé à Serpentard. Léana soupira, Drago savait que si il était envoyé dans une autre maison que celle des serpents, il en payerait les conséquences. Le nom qui se trouvait après celui de Drago était bien sûr celui de Léana vu qu'ils avaient le même nom de famille. Le professeur Mac Gonagall l'appela donc :

"Malefoy, Léana"

Elle vit du coin de l'oeil, son parrain la scrutait du regard, elle vit aussi le regard du professeur Dumbledore et même si il était à des mètres d'elle, elle sentait le regard de son frère sur elle, quand elle se retourna face à la salle, et vit Hermione lui sourire d'un air encourageant. Elle s'assit sur le tabouret et le choixpeau lui tomba sur ses yeux, tout devint noir. Elle entendit une voix à son oreille :

"Une Malefoy, la soeur jumelle de Drago, si je n'm'abuse, j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi. Tu t'es enfuie de chez toi, courageux très courageux. Je vois en toi aussi de l'appréhension, et de l'intelligence, et tu es rusée, c'est grâce à cette ruse que tu t'es enfuie. Trois maisons te conviendraient, Poufsouffle ne te convient pas, Serdaigle tu ne te sentirais pas chez toi même si elle te convient grâce à ton intelligence. Si je te mets à Serpentard, tu seras avec ton frère, et tu respecteras les principes de la famille Malefoy et ton père verrait que sa fille écoute ses principes de parfait Sang-Pur."

Léana pensa très fort, tellement fort que ses doigts aggripaient le tabouret d'une grande force :

"Je m'en fous des principes de ma famille et encore de mon PERE, je ne veux pas aller avec ceux qui ont le sang-pur comme mon père dit si bien. Je préfère être une traite à mon sang que de m'abaisser aux préjugés de mon père"

Le choixpeau lui murmura :

"Le courage domine chez toi tu seras donc envoyée à"

Il cria fort :

"GRYFFONDOR"

Hermione lui leva le pouce en guise de "bien joué". Elle rejoint la table des Lions. Elle fut accueillie par tout le monde qui lui souriait, elle se sentait déjà chez elle. Elle se tourna vers son frère qui la regardait avec un regard de profonde déception. Léana tourna la tête et reporta son attention sur la Répartition. Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley furent envoyés à Gryffondor eux aussi. Pour Harry, le choixpeau avait mis autant de temps pour le répartir que pour Léana. Parvati Patil fut envoyé à Gryffondor et Padma Patil sa soeur à Serdaigle. Théodore Nott, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, furent envoyés à Serpentard. Léana les avait déjà vu au manoir mais elle ne savait pas si ils se souvenaient d'elle. Quand la répartition fut finie, les plats apparurent et tout le monde mangea avec faim, Léana avait un peu de mal car elle avait un peur de la conversation qu'elle aurait avec son frère, elle ne pourrait pas l'avoir ce soir. Mais elle comptait lui donner rendez-vous avant le petit déjeuner de demain matin. Quand elle sortit de la Grande Salle avec les autres Gryffondors de première année, elle vit Drago lui courir vers elle et elle lui dit assez fort pour que seul lui l'entende :

"Demain matin six heures trente dans le parc, je te promets d'être là"

Drago retourna avec les autres Serpentards de première année. Et ils prirent des chemins différents.

Quand les Gryffondors arrivèrent dans leur salle commune, elle fut étonnée par le bien-être qu'on ressentait à l'intérieur, il a un canapé rouge devant le feu ainsi que deux fauteils rouges. Le préfet leur montra comment accéder à leur dortoir. Quand il fut reparti, Léana et Hermione allèrent dans leur dortoir toutes les deux, les autres filles étaient restées dans la salle commune pour discuter avec les autres. Léana ranga ses affaire quand Hermione lui demanda :

"Tu vas lui parler demain alors ?

-A qui ?

-Ne sois pas idiote, je t'ai entendu donner rendez-vous à ton frère

-Comment sais-tu que c'est mon frère ?

-Votre ressemblance et puis son nom de famille a été dit tout fort comment ne pas faire le rapprochement ?

-Oh... Oui c'est mon frère, il a changé depuis deux ans.

-Comment ça ?

-Il ressemble à un mur de glace

-Tout comme toi la première fois que je t'ai vu

-Il a grandi...

-Comme tout jeune garçon de son âge

-Oui tu as raison...

-Tu sais ce que tu vas lui dire ?

-Non, j'improviserai comme je l'ai fait dans la lettre que je lui ai écrit il y a deux ans"

Léana disait tout cela avec une voix dépourvue d'émotions. Elle aussi était devenue un mur de glace sauf devant Hermione et les parents de cette dernière. Elle s'était faite une carapace pour ne rien laisser paraître seulement devant les gens qui comptent pour elle. Hermione est au courant de ce qui se passait au manoir.

Quand la jeune Malefoy eut finie de ranger ses affaires, elle laissa sortir le chat qu'elle avait choisie sur le chemin de traverse. C'était un chat, tout noir avec seulement une tache blanche sur le museau, elle l'avait appelé, Blawithe. Léana se changea et elle s'allonga dans son lit après avoir dit bonne nuit à Hermione. Elle ne dormit que deux heures cette nuit là. Le lendemain matin, à six heures, elle alla se doucher, sans faire de bruit, la salle de bain était insonorisée mais la poignet de la porte changeait de couleur pour savoir si elle était occupée ou pas. Verte quand elle est libre et Rouge quand elle est occupée. En l'occurrence, à ce moment-même elle était rouge, quand elle eut finie de se doucher, elle s'habilla, mit sa robe de sorcier, elle prépara son sac de cours mais le laissa sur son lit. Elle alla se coiffer, et elle sortit de la salle commune à six heures vingt. Elle arriva avec deux minutes d'avance à son rendez-vous mais elle vit que Drago était déjà là, il était déjà habillé, et était appuyé nonchalement contre le mur, elle inspira et lui dit :

"Salut

-Deux ans que l'on ne sait pas vu et tu ne trouves seulement à dire Salut ?

-C'est idiot, je suis idiote

-Non tu es lâche

-Drago... Je ne suis pas lâche, je suis partie car sinon je serai morte à l'heure qu'il est

-Et pourquoi cela ? Je ne suis pas mort comme tu le vois

-Parce que j'aurais tout fait pour quitter ce monde, Père continue à vous battre toi et Mère ?

-Depuis que tu es partie, il s'est calmé mais quand il revient énervé ça lui arrive de nous frapper, j'ai trouvé bizarre qu'il calme la fréquence de nous battre

-Parce que je suis partie justement... je ne sais pas si tu avais remarqué qu'il...

-Se défoulait plus sur toi que sur moi ou Mère ? Oui on l'avait remarqué avec Mère... et je me demande pourquoi

-Parce que je suis une fille qui n'est pas digne d'être sa fille justement, parce que je l'ai déjà défié, et parce que je ne suis pas assez grande donc en attendant que je grandisse, il me frappait

-Je ne vois pourquoi il veut que tu sois plus grande

-Oh... je ne sais pas trop pourquoi non plus mais il me l'a dit certaines fois

-Pourquoi nous avoir abandonné Moi et Mère ?

-Je ne vous ai pas abandonné

-SI tu es partie en nous laissant qu'une lettre ! Et tu n'as pas respecté ta promesse !

-Celle qui dit qu'on se reverra bientôt ?

-OUI !

-Je l'ai respecté Drago ! Sinon est-ce que je serai là aujourd'hui ? NON ! Alors tu peux me dire tout ce que tu veux ! Sauf le fait que je suis lâche, et que je ne respecte pas mes promesses ! Je t'avais promis qu'on se reverrait et on s'est revus même si il a fallu deux ans, je suis là devant toi. Alors non Drago tu te trompes j'ai respecté ma promesse ! Mais toi, je veux que tu me promettes de ne rien dire à Père, dis-lui que je ne suis pas digne à être ta soeur, et donc tu n'as pas cherché à me parler, fais-le et il sera heureux et il s'en prendra encore moins à vous deux. Dis à mère que je l'aime mais que je ne rentrerais pas tout de suite !

-Léana...

-Drago, je ne voulais pas aller à Serpentard, je voulais pas lui faire ce plaisir. Tu as été courageux Drago durant ces deux ans, et je te le félicite, tu aurais ta place chez les gryffons. Mais ça aurait été dangereux pour toi. Je sais que tu dois m'en vouloir d'être partie mais il le fallait et grâce à dela, le nombre de coups s'est allégé

-J'ai eu besoin de toi, tout comme Mère

-Je le sais Dray, mais je n'ai jamais cessé de penser à vous deux, je suppose que Parrain venait quand Père n'était pas là

-Oui, lui aussi il a dû mal à encaisser le coup de ton départ

-J'aurais tant voulu que ce soit lui mon père

-Tout comme moi, je le voudrais seulement c'est impossible

-Drago, je sais que tu ne voudras pas trop me parler quand on aura fini notre discussion mais sache que je t'aime mon frère et que tout s'arrangera un jour, tu auras dû mal à m'accorder ta confiance mais sache que je suis toujours là pour t'écouter dès maintenant, seulement on devra chaque fois être seule à seul pour ta sécurité, on ne sait jamais

-Léana, je..."

A ce moment, aucun des deux n'était un mur de glace, ils avaient laissé tomber leur carapace. Léana avait les yeux rouges mais elle ne pleurait pas, elle avait laissé échapper une larme, seulement une larme. Drago lui aussi, laissait montrer sa tristesse. Léana lui dit :

"Je vais remonter à ma salle commune, je vais attendre mon amie Hermione qu'elle se prépare, va rejoindre la tienne, et puis on se reverra sûrement en cours, je veux juste faire ça avant que tu partes"

Léana prit son frère dans ses bras et elle lui posa sur sa joue, pour lui montrer que tout ce qu'elle lui avait dit était sincère. Ils se séparèrent et regagnèrent leur salle commune. Léana savait que son frère allait avoir du mal à lui redonner sa confiance mais elle avait espoir. Léana alla chercher son sac sur son lit et attendit Hermione sur le canapé. Quand elle arriva, elles allèrent déjeuner, elles eurent leur emploi du temps. Et pendant deux heures, les premières années de Gryffondor et Serpentard avaient deux heures de potions avec Severus Rogue, qui est donc le parrain de Drago et Léana. Cette dernière s'attendait à avoir une discussion avec le maître de potions mais en attendant, elle allait suivre le cours de potions sans rien montrer.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Vous me laissez une petite review ?

Bisous !

PS : quand j'ai écrit le conversation, j'avais l'impression de voir la scène se dessinait sous mes yeux. :)


	3. Discussion avec le parrain

Coucou voici un nouveau chapitre :)

Maxine3482 : Voilà la suite et oui tu avais eu raison, n'hésite pas à me laisser encore des reviews ça me fait plaisir, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Biiiiisous :)

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Durant une heure, le professeur Rogue leur parla de l'art rigoureux des potions et il leur dit ce qu'il attendait d'eux pour leur première année, et durant la deuxième heure, le parrain des enfants Malefoy leur fit découvrir les différents ingrédients, les plus utilisés dans les potions. A la fin des deux heures, Drago jeta un regard à sa soeur et son parrain, et ce dernier dit à la jeune fille blonde :

"Miss Malefoy, restez ici s'il vous plaît"

Léana acquiesa d'un signe de tête. Quand tout les élèves furent partis, la jeune Malefoy se rapprocha du bureau de son parrain, elle lui dit d'une voix contrôlée :

"Salut Parrain

-Léana... Pourquoi ?

-Je..."

Elle le regarda et puis d'une voix pleine de reproches, elle lui dit :

"Tu sais très bien pourquoi je suis partie ! J'en pouvais plus de ses coups et tu le sais

-Léana, qu'est-ce que tu me reproches ?

-DE NE PAS ETRE MON PERE !"

Elle s'effondra en pleurs par terre, des larmes retenus depuis trop d'années. Elle n'en peut plus. Severus se leva et s'agenouilla près de sa filleule, il dit d'une voix qu'il voulait assurée :

"Tu me reproches de ne pas être ton père ?

-OUI, J'AI TOUJOURS VOULU QUE CE SOIT TOI MON PERE

-Mais pourquoi ?"

Elle avait essuyé ses larmes comme si il n'y avait jamais eu ce relâchement, elle regarda son parrain droit dans les yeux :

"Est ce que tu nous aurais frappé ? Est ce que tu nous aurais mis des préjugés en tête ? Non, parce que je sais que tu n'es pas comme ça parrain

-Léana... tu sais que l'on ne peut pas changer le passé

-Je sais...

-Quand vas-tu rentrer au manoir ?

-Je ne sais pas, pour l'instant, je ne peux pas

-Léana, tu sais que ton père voudra savoir où tu as été réparti,...

-Et bien dis-lui que je te dégoûte parce que j'ai été répartie à Gryffondor et dis-lui que tu me méprises tant que tu ne vois pas l'utilité de discuter avec moi

-Je t'ai toujours trouvé courageuse comme jeune fille, j'ai toujours été fier que tu sois ma filleule, tu as un grand courageuse et tu veux tout faire pour protéger les gens que tu aimes... et tu réussis, je suis fier de toi...

-Merci Parrain, je... j'aimerais écrire un parchemin pour Mère est ce que tu pourras l'ensorceler pour qu'elle seule puisse le lire ?

-Oui, tout ce que tu voudras Léana"

Elle s'assit à un bureau et elle sortit un parchemin et une plume :

 _Mère, cela fait deux ans que je ne vous ai pas écrit._

 _J'ai trouvé des gens qui sont très aimables et qui m'ont recueillis._

 _Leur fille est une sorcière née-moldue, je ne vous dirais pas son nom, on ne sait jamais._

 _J'ai été répartie à Gryffondor, comme vous le voyez, je me fiche de ce que Père dira._

 _Je reviendrais un jour au manoir mais pas pour l'instant, ce serait trop dangereux pour Drago et vous comme pour moi._

 _J'ai revu Drago, je sais qu'il aura dû mal à me refaire confiance mais j'ai respecté la promesse que je lui avais faite._

 _J'essaierais de vous donner des nouvelles de temps en temps. Prenez soin de vous et ne vous en faites pas, je vais bien._

 _Je vous aime Mère._

 _Léana, votre fille._

Severus ensorcela le parchemin, et elle lui donna :

"Pourras-tu lui donner en mains propres ?

-Oui si c'est ce que tu désires

-Merci Parrain, je suis heureuse de te revoir

-Moi aussi"

Elle alla le serrer dans ses bras, elle en avait besoin :

"Je dois y aller, on se reverra de toute façon

-Fais attention à toi Léana

-Toi aussi"

Elle sourit doucement, avant de partir dans le parc pour profiter de la fin de la récréation. Elle vit Hermione et elle se diriga vers elle :

"Alors ?

-Quoi ?

-Avec le professeur Rogue, tu as discuté avec lui ?

-Oui, c'est mon parrain, il voulait me parler...

-Ton par... Oh je ne savais pas

-Maintenant tu le sais"

Léana rigola légèrement. A la fin de la récréation, elles se dirigèrent à leur cours de Sortilèges. Toute la journée se passa très bien. Au diner, elle vit un hibou se poser devant elle, elle décrocha le parchemin et donna un biscuit au hibou, elle lut le parchemin :

 _Miss Malefoy,_

 _Je vous prierais de venir vendredi soir à 21heures dans mon bureau,_

 _Je dois vous parler._

 _Bon appétit._

 _A. Dumbledore_

Léana tourna automatiquement la tête vers le directeur de Poudlard, qui lui sourit. Elle mit son parchemin dans sa poche et elle retourna à son assiette. Harry Potter qui était assis à côté de Léana lui demanda :

"Léana ?

-Hum ?

-Est-ce que tu es la soeur à Drago Malefoy qui est à Serpentard ?

-Hein, euh oui je suis sa soeur jumelle

-Comment se fait-il que vous ne soyez pas dans la même maison ?

-C'est le Choixpeau qui m'a envoyé à Gryffondor et puis je me sens chez moi dans la maison des Lions

-Et lui il n'a pas voulu venir chez les Gryffondors ?

-C'est mieux pour lui d'être dans la maison où il est actuellement

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour sa sécurité"

Après un dernier petit sourire à Harry et son ami Ron, elle fila dans la salle commune en compagnie d'Hermione, cette dernière lui sourit et la questionna :

"Alors cette première journée ?

-Fatiguante

-Oui je trouve aussi, je ne t'ai pas demandé comment ça s'est passé avec ton frère ?

-Il va avoir dû mal à me refaire confiance mais je lui ai dit que je serai toujours là pour lui"

Léana raconta la conversation qu'elle a eu avec son frère et son parrain. Hermione lui dit :

"Au moins tu as mis les choses au clair avec eux

-Oui, répondit-elle en baillant, bon je vais me coucher Hermy

-D'accord bonne nuit

-Merci"

Léana monta se mettre en pyjama et elle se mit sous les draps. Elle se demandait ce que le directeur de Poudlard lui voulait, elle verra bien Vendredi...

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

On me laisse des Reviews ? C'est la seule récompense que je peux avoir. A la prochaine pour la suite


	4. Entrevue avec Dumbledore et Noël

Coucou me voici pour la suite je réponds à la review :

Maxine3482 : Merci pour ta review, oui désolé le chapitre est court mais heureuse qu'il t'ait plu. En espérant que celui-ci te plaira également, il y aura un petit bond dans le temps de quelques mois voilà je te préviens juste :) Bonne lecture.

Comme j'ai prévenu, il y aura un bond dans le temps ce sera mieux pour mon histoire.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Le vendredi soir arriva assez vite, c'est pour cela qu'à 21heures. Léana se trouva devant la gargouille qui protégeait le bureau du directeur de Poudlard. Quelques heures, elle avait reçu un parchemin de ce dernier :

 _Pour ce soir,  
Sachez que j'aime les_

 _Chocogrenouilles_

 _A. Dumbledore_

Elle regarda la gargouille, et prononça "chocogrenouilles". La gargouille pivota et laissa apparaître un escalier en colimaçons, elle monta dessus. Arrivée devant la porte, elle toqua et rentra après en avoir reçu l'invitation.

"Bonsoir Miss Malefoy

-Bonsoir Professeur

-Veuillez prendre place

-Merci"

Léana observa le bureau de Dumbledore, elle vit Fumseck le phenix sur son perchoir, elle remarqua aussi le choixpeau magique sur une étagère :

"Vous vouliez me voir professeur ?

-Oui, répondit-il avec un sourire bienveillant, je suis au courant que vous vous êtes enfuie de chez vous, il y a deux ans.

-Je...

-Mais vous sachant en danger, je comprends votre geste, et puis comme cela vous avez pu permettre à votre frère et votre mère d'être plus en sécurité

-Mais...

-Je sais que vous pensez Miss, mais non je ne vais pas vous forcer à retourner au manoir Malefoy, seulement, ce serait dangereux de retourner chez les Granger en fin d'année même si ce n'est que le début d'année, je vous enverrais cet été chez les Dursley, la famille à Harry, je leur ai écrit ainsi qu'à la famille Granger, même si les Dursley ne voulait pas trop, j'ai réussi à être persuasif, cela vous convient ?

-Oui si c'est pour la sécurité de mon frère et de ma mère, cela me convient, je vous remercie de ne pas me renvoyer au manoir cet été... Professeur, j'ai une question...

-Oui Miss ?

-Je pourrais passer du temps avec mon parrain cette année en dehors des cours ?

-Oui mais en toute discrétion bien sûr, vous pourrez dire à votre frère que je vous donne le droit à tous les deux de passer du temps avec le professeur Rogue

-Merci Professeur. Vous ne pensez pas que mon père essaiera de venir à Poudlard ?

-Si je le pense, mais j'ai le droit de l'interdir de venir

-Oh... Merci Professeur

-Bon Miss, je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps, vous devriez retourner à votre dortoir, oh et puis vous pouvez dire à Miss Granger et Mr Potter ce que je vous ai dit, ça les concerne tout de même

-Oui Professeur, bonne nuit

-Bonne nuit Miss Malefoy"

Elle sortit du bureau et retourna à son dortoir.

 _Du côté de la salle commune des Serpentards :_

Drago, Pansy, Blaise, Théo étaient assis dans un coin de la salle commune. Les trois amis de Drago sont les seuls à qui il fait confiance, et qui comme lui n'approuvent pas les idées de leurs pères mais qui ne disent rien. Ils étaient en train de discuter quand Pansy demanda au jeune Malefoy :

"Drago, est-ce que Léana c'est bien ta soeur ?

-Oui c'est elle, c'est ma jumelle

-Pourquoi n'est-elle pas au manoir quand nous venions vous voir toi et tes parents ?

-Elle s'est enfuie pour notre sécurité à Mère et moi

-Oh... Par rapport à Lucius ?

-Oui, répondit Drago en tirant la langue au prénom de son père

-Courage Dray, dit Blaise en lui tapotant le dos, tu lui as parlé à ta soeur ?"

Drago regarda tout autour de lui et chuchota :

"Oui je lui ai parlé mais dites rien à personne

-Promis, dirent les trois autres"

Le jeune homme blond leur raconta tout, et ils furent tous tristes pour Drago.

 _Du côté de Léana :_

Elle était rentrée à la salle commune, elle prit Hermione, Harry et Ron à part. Elle avait confiance en Ron :

"Harry, le directeur veut que j'aille avec toi chez les Dursley cet été

-Mais pourquoi ? Intervint Hermione

-Pour ma sécurité, celle de Drago et Mère

-Oh...

-Mais tes parents sont au courant Mione, ce n'est que deux mois de toute façon

-Oui

-Donc tu viens avec moi chez mon oncle et ma tante ? Demanda Harry

-Oui voilà, tu ne seras pas tout seul, à ce que tu dis, ils ne t'apprécient, je serai là avec toi pour que tu puisses y supporter

-Oui

-Par contre, personne ne dit rien à personne

-Promis, répondirent les trois autres"

/-/-/-/-/

 _Trois mois sont passés, nous sommes en Décembre._

L'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor a Harry comme attrapeur et grâce à lui, ils purent gagnés le premier match contre Serpentard. Harry, Ron, Hermione et Léana ont failli se faire attaquer par un chien à trois têtes.

Léana s'entendaient très bien avec les autres Gryffondors, c'est pour cela que le week-end avant Noël, elle demanda aux Jumeaux Weasley :

"Fred, George ?

-Oui p'tite Léana, répondit Fred

-Arrête avec ce surnom ridicule, dit-elle en rigolant, vous allez à Pré-au-Lard ?

-Oui pourquoi ?

-Tenez, dit-elle en leur donnant une bourse de gallions et une liste d'objets, je vous fais confiance les gars, vous pouvez me ramener ça de là-bas, vu que vous êtes en troisième année, vous avez le droit d'y aller.

-Pas de soucis, p'tite Léana, répondit George

-Raah arrêtez tous les deux ! Dit Léana

-On te taquine, dirent les jumeaux"

Elle leur tira la langue et après un dernier remerciement, elle alla dans son dortoir et elle écrivit un parchemin pour son frère et son parrain. Pour son frère :

 _Drago,_

 _Est-ce que ça te dit, si parrain est d'accord, qu'on passe_

 _le week-end de Noël avec lui ?_

 _Ca ferait l'occassion de nous reparler. Réponds-moi par hibou s'il te plaît_

 _Léana_

Pour son parrain :

 _Parrain,_

 _Est-ce que le week-end de Noël, avec Drago, on pourrait le passer avec toi ?_

 _Le directeur m'avait dit oui pour passer du temps avec toi en dehors des cours_

 _Réponds-moi par hibou s'il te plaît_

 _Léana_

Elle ensorcela les deux parchemins pour que seuls leurs destinataires respectifs puissent les lire (elle avait appris le sort grâce à son parrain). Elle alla à la volière et donna les parchemins à deux hiboux en disant à qui il fallait les donner. Elle alla à la grande salle car il était déjà 12h15. Elle rejoint ses amis Harry et Ron (Hermione est allée pour les vacances de Noël chez ses parents, Léana a décidé de rester à Poudlard ainsi que Drago). Elle s'assit à la table des Lions, et elle mangea avec envie.

Dans l'après-midi, elle reçut deux réponses affirmatives (Drago et son parrain) par hiboux pour passer le week-end de Noël ensemble. Et durant toute l'après-midi avec Harry et Ron, ils cherchèrent des informations sur Nicolas Flamel comme Hermione leur avait demandé.

En fin d'après-midi, les jumeaux rapportèrent ce que Léana leur avait demandé :

"Merci les gars vous êtes génials

-On sait

-Bande de narcissiques"

Ils rigolèrent ensemble.

Le week-end de Noël arriva rudement vite. A 21 heures, après le diner. Léana se rendit, après avoir déposé les cadeaux de ses amis au pied du sapin dans la salle commune et envoyé celui d'Hermione par hibou, aux appartements de son parrain. Elle frappa à la porte et attendit qu'on vienne lui ouvrir, c'est Drago qui vient lui ouvrir :

"Drago !

-Salut Léana"

Elle rentra dans les appartements, et déposa les paquets au pied du sapin où il y avait déjà des cadeaux. Elle fit un bisou sur la joue de son frère et demanda :

"Il est où parrain ?

-Je suis là"

Elle se tourna et elle lui sauta dans les bras. Elle était heureuse d'être réunis avec les deux garçons qui comptent le plus dans sa vie. Elle réussissait à montrer un peu ses sentiments devant ses amis mais elle avait toujours un peu du mal alors que devant Severus et Drago, elle n'avait pas de mal. Elle regarda ce dernier :

"Ca va Drago ? Demanda-t-elle avec une voix douce

-Oui je suis content de te voir et te parler

-Moi aussi mon frère, moi aussi je suis contente"

Ils se sourirent doucement devant le regard bienveillant de leur parrain. Ce dernier leur dit :

"Que voulez-vous faire ?

-J'aimerais que tu me parles de ta vie parrain, quand tu étais élève à Poudlard et tout le reste, j'ai pas l'impression de beaucoup te connaître

-J'approuve Léana, répondit Drago"

Severus fut pris au dépourvu mais accepta pour ses filleuls. Ils s'assirent tous en tailleurs sur le tapis, et leur parrain commença son récit :

"Vu que vous y tenez tant. Je vais vous le dire mais ça doit rester entre nous, rien à vos amis.

-Promis

-Ma mère était une sorcière et mon père un moldu, quand ma mère lui a dit ce qu'elle était et ce que j'allais devenir, il nous a considéré comme des monstres et des moins que rien. Il nous tapait. J'avais rencontré une jeune fille Lily Evans, elle était rousse et avait les yeux verts. Lily aussi était une sorcière mais elle ne le savait pas encore, quand elle l'a su, je lui ai dit que j'en étais un aussi et que nous serions dans la même école. J'étais tombé sous son charme. Quand nous sommes allés à Poudlard, elle a été envoyé à Gryffondor et moi à Serpentard. J'ai fait connaissance avec vos parents et d'autres gens pas très fréquentables. Il y avait un groupe de gryffondors James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigros. Ils s'amusaient à me persécuter mais grâce à Lily, ils se sont calmés. Quand j'ai su que Lily s'était mis avec James Potter, je ne me suis pas énervé au contraire j'étais heureux pour elle, James avait changé et nous nous entendions à peu près bien avec les maraudeurs (c'est comme ça que les garçons se faisaient appelés) et je pense que mon amour pour elle s'était tranformé en amour fraternel. A la fin de ma septième année, j'ai rejoint les mangemorts mais j'ai tout de suite regretté donc je suis allé voir Dumbledore et depuis je suis un espion pour son compte. Grâce à mon geste d'aller voir Dumbledore pour me faire pardonner de mon erreur d'avoir rejoint vous-savez-qui, Lily a pu me pardonner. Mais j'ai promis au directeur de protéger Harry Potter quand ses parents sont morts et c'est ce que je m'efforce de faire tous les jours et j'en veux à votre père (même si il ne le sait pas) de vous maltraiter, j'aimerais pouvoir faire quelque chose mais vous risquiez d'être plus en danger, si j'essaie de vous venger"

Léana et Drago avaient les larmes aux yeux devant tant de courage, de la part de leur parrain. Léana s'avança vers lui, elle lui mit une main sur la joue :

"Oh Parrain, je ne savais pas que tu avais tant souffert, je ne savais pas que ton père te battait lui aussi. Je suis désolé que tu ais tant souffert"

Léana laissa couler ses larmes et prit son parrain dans ses bras.

"Il y a d'autres choses que vous ne savez pas et pour l'instant vous ne devez pas le savoir, pas maintenant. Dumbledore m'a seulement autorisé à vous dire cela car vous êtes en droit de le savoir. Votre père ne sait rien de tout ça et votre mère le sait par contre. Mais pas un mot à personne

-Oui on comprend parrain"

Drago les avait rejoint dans leur câlin collectif. Quand ils eurent finit leur câlin, Severus leur dit d'aller se coucher. Dans ses appartements, il avait une salle qui ne lui servait pas, il avait décidé de la métamorphoser en chambre d'amis. Léana alla se changer dans la salle de bains et puis ce fut le tour de Drago, ils s'allongèrent chacun dans leur lit une place. Cependant, Léana se releva et alla faire un câlin à son frère :

"Je suis encore désolé Dray du mal que je t'ai fait et j'espère vraiment que tu me pardonneras

-Tu es déjà toute pardonnée ma soeur, j'ai toujours eu confiance en toi et je suis désolé de t'avoir dit que tu étais lâche

-Je ne t'en veux pas Dray

-Allez il faut dormir maintenant, demain c'est Noël

-Je sais, bonne nuit Dray, je t'aime

-Je t'aime aussi Léana"

Ils se sourirent et Léana retourna se coucher, ils s'endormirent apaisés cette nuit-là.

Le lendemain matin avant d'aller prendre le petit déjeuner, quand ils se levèrent, ils allèrent réveiller leur parrain tout en douceur (bien sûr), ils dirent en choeur :

"PARRAIN C'EST NOEL

-Hein quoi ? Où suis-je ? "

Léana et Drago se regardèrent puis explosèrent de rire. Quand Severus ait repris ses esprits, il rigola lui aussi :

"Et bien allons ouvrir vos cadeaux

-Tu en as aussi, répondit Drago avec un sourire

-Ah oui ?

-Oui allez viens"

Il se leva de son lit et ils allèrent au salon. Severus savait bien qu'il en avait, il avait vu Léana et Drago déposer ses cadeaux hier soir, et puis Minerva et Albus aussi lui envoient toujours des cadeaux pour Noël, ils l'avaient toujours considérés comme leur fils, quand il était arrivé à Poudlard. Ils l'avaient aidé quand il n'allait pas bien à cause de son père. Drago demanda :

"Pourquoi tu as eu aussi deux cadeaux des professeurs Dumbledore et Mac Gonagall ?

-Ah oui, ils m'ont toujours considéré comme leur fils, j'ai oublié de vous le dire

-Sérieux ?

-Oui, ils ont toujours été là quand ça n'allait pas à cause de mon père

-Mais ils sont ensembles ?

-Tu as qu'à leur demander Léana

-Tu es fou, je vais pas leur demander ça se fait pas, rigola-t-elle"

Léana eut comme cadeau de la part de Drago, un collier qui représentait un lion or et rouge, de la part de son parrain, un livre sur la métamorphose animale même si ce n'était pas au programme.

Drago eut un bracelet avec son prénom gravé et un serpent gravé de la part de Léana, et il eut aussi pleins de confiseries de chez Honeydukes de la part de son parrain car il savait qu'il aimait les sucreries.

Severus reçut un livre qui parlent des potions qui peuvent être modifiés ou qui cherchent encore un antidote de la part de Léana, Drago a eut une idée originale de mettre dans un cadre photo, une photo sorcière où ils étaient tous les trois dessus (Léana Drago et Severus), il reçut de Mac Gonagall un collection de plumes, et du directeur, une boîte des caramels qu'il raffolait.

Severus leur dit :

"Merci beaucoup les enfants, bon allez vous habiller ensuite vous allez chacun votre tour à la grande salle, vous pouvez passer par votre salle commune pour voir si vous avez des cadeaux et on se redonne rendez-vous ici, le mot de passe de mes appartements c'est "fidélité"

-Oui Parrain, d'accord"

Ils firent ce que leur parrain a dit.

En repassant par la salle commune, elle posa le cadeau de son parrain sur son lit (elle avait mit le collier que Drago lui avait offert). Elle put trouver des cadeaux à son attention, elle les ouvrit, il y avait un pull avec un grand L, c'était de la part de Molly Weasley (Ron lui avait dit qu'elle risquait de lui en envoyer un car il lui avait beaucoup parlé d'elle, d'Harry et d'Hermione), elle décida de le mettre tout de suite, Harry lui a offert un livre sur les potions les plus connues. Ron lui a offert des chocogrenouilles, et Hermione lui a offert un journal intime avec une belle plume (elle sait qu'elle adore écrire ce qu'elle pense).

Elle alla ensuite à la Grande Salle prendre son petit déjeuner avec ses amis. Quand elle eut fini, Léana retourna aux appartements de son parrain, où elle finit la jounée dans la joie et la bonne humeur avec son frère et son parrain.

Dans l'après-midi, Drago et elle ont envoyé chacun un parchemin à leur mère, Léana avait ensorcelé son parchemin mais elle avait écrit dedans :

 _Mère,_

 _Je vous écris pour vous souhaiter un joyeux Noël._

 _Je ne vous oublie pas, nous avons passé le week-end de Noël_

 _Avec Parrain._

 _En espérant que vous allez bien._

 _Léana_

Le soir, après avoir embrassé son parrain et son frère, elle retourna à la salle commune et Harry lui demanda à part :

"Léana, j'ai eu une cape d'invisibilté, elle était à mon père, ce soir tu veux venir dans la réserve de la bibliothèque pour voir si l'on trouve quelque chose sur Nicolas Flamel ?

-Oui d'accord, on se donne rendez-vous à 23heures dans la salle commune

-D'accord"

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Voilà j'espère que le chapitre vous aura plus, n'hésitez pas à reviewer :) Ciao ciao kisses


	5. Le Miroir et confidences

Coucou les loulous, j'espère que vous avez passé une bonne rentrée ! Enfin bon, désolée pour le retard, mais je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps et j'en aurais encore moins à partir de mardi car je vais commencer à bosser 35 heures.  
Enfin bon, on s'en fout de ma life, alors voilà je vous laisse lire ce chapitre, et puis une petite review (positive ou négative) font toujours plaisir...

Bonne lecture

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

A 23heures, Léana descendit sans faire de bruit dans la salle commune. Harry était déjà là. La jeune fille chuchota :

« On y va ?

-Oui on y va »

Ils se mirent sous la cape et sortirent de la tour des Gryffondors. En essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible, ils allèrent jusqu'à la bibliothèque. Devant la réserve, Harry prononça l'incantation « Alohmora », il y eut un déclic qui informa que la porte était désormais déverrouillée. Ils retirèrent la cape et Harry posa la lanterne qu'il tenait dans la main. Ils cherchèrent un livre qui pouvait les informer sur Nicolas Flamel. Ils en trouvèrent un mais quand Harry essaya d'ouvrir le livre, ce dernier poussa un hurlement à réveiller les morts. Il referma directement le livre et le reposa. Mais ils entendirent le concierge criait. Ils remirent vite la cape d'invisibilité et ils sortirent de la bibliothèque. Sur la précipitation de ce départ, ils brisèrent la lanterne. Arrivés au bout d'un couloir, ils furent obligés de s'arrêter. En effet, le professeur Rogue venait de plaquer Quirell contre un mur. Le parrain de Léana avait l'air très en colère. Cependant, il crut sentir une présence derrière lui. Il faillit atteindre la cape mais quand il vit qu'il n'y avait personne, il reporta son attention sur le professeur bégayant. Mais tout à coup, sous les yeux effrayés des deux premières années, ils virent Rusard débarquer, il dit aux professeurs :

« J'ai trouvé cette lampe dans la réserve, elle est encore chaude, cela veut dire qu'un élève n'est pas dans son lit »

Sans que personne ne le voit, Rogue lança un regard noir où se trouvait Harry et Léana, cachés sous la cape. Harry ne fit pas attention, mais Léana avait bien vu son regard, et elle savait qu'il lui en voulait de prendre des risques inconsidérés. Pour ne pas se faire prendre, ils rentrèrent dans une salle inutilisée. Ils retirèrent la cape, ils virent un miroir. Intrigués, les deux Gryffondors s'avancèrent doucement, Harry le premier. Il observa le miroir, Léana était restée en retrait. Elle entendit Harry murmurer « Maman, Papa ». Elle se rapprocha et mit sa main sur l'épaule à Harry :

« Harry... Que vois-tu dans ce miroir ?

-Mes parents, enfin je les voyais... Depuis que tu t'es approchée, je ne les vois plus...

-Attends, je peux regarder le miroir ?

-Oui »

Il se décala pour laisser la place à Léana, elle observa intensément le miroir. Et puis, elle vit son père derrière des barreaux et à côté il y avait sa mère, Drago, son parrain et elle qui regardait avec son père avec des regards méprisants. Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de Léana, c'est la voix d'Harry qui la sortit de sa contemplation :

« Que vois-tu ?

-Ce que je vois... ?

-Oui

-Je vois... Mon père derrière les barreaux...

-Oh...

-Je ne pense pas que ce miroir montre l'avenir, étant donné que tes parents sont...

-Morts, je sais... Mais alors que nous montre t-il ?

-Sûrement un de nos désirs les plus chers

-Moi je comprends de voir mes parents... Mais tu désires voir ton père en prison ? Je ne comprends pas... »

Elle s'assit et observa une dernière fois le miroir avant que la scène disparaisse. Harry l'avait rejoint, ils étaient tous les deux assis en tailleurs et ils ne virent que leurs reflets dans le miroir. Léana dit d'une voix dénouée de sentiments :

« Je déteste mon père...  
-Mais c'est ton père...

-Si je devais choisir à ne pas avoir de père ou l'avoir lui, je voudrais ne pas avoir de père...

-Que t-a t-il fait pour que tu le haïsses à ce point ?

-Il n'a jamais été un père, il n'a jamais eu ce rôle !

-Comment ça ?

-Il nous a battus...

-Nous ? Tu veux dire Drago aussi se faisait battre ?

-Oui... Mais... »

Même si elle faisait confiance en Harry, elle ne voulait pas laisser tomber son masque. Il mit sa main sur la sienne et lui offrit un sourire rassurant :

« Tout ce qui se dira ici, et même si je vois ton vrai toi, cela restera ici

-D'accord...

-Alors, tu disais que toi et ton frère te faisaient battre par ton père. Mais votre mère ne vous protégeait pas

-Elle ne le pouvait pas...

-Mais...

-Il la battait aussi

-Oh... à croire que je vis dans le luxe chez les Dursley à comparer de ce que tu vis...

-Ce que j'ai vécu tu veux dire

-Comment ça ? Il a arrêté ?

-Non... Je me suis enfuie du manoir à l'âge de neuf ans

-Tu es allée où ? »

Léana remerciait Harry pour son calme, sa patience et sa compréhension. Elle lui répondit :

« J'ai trouvé refuge chez Hermione

-C'est pour cela que vous vous entendez aussi bien...

-Et oui...

-Au fait, je voulais te demander, tu étais où ce week-end ? On ne t'a pas vu dans la salle commune...

-J'étais chez mon parrain...

-Ton... Quoi ? Ton parrain habite à Poudlard ?

-Oui c'est le professeur Rogue

-Oh ! »

Elle vit une lueur de colère dans les yeux d'Harry quand elle prononça le nom de son parrain. Léana reprit d'une voix calme :

« Tu n'as pas à lui en vouloir...

-Et pourquoi ça ?

-Parce que... Je ne peux rien te dire, je lui ai promis mais il m'a dit qu'un jour tu le sauras, je peux juste te dire qu'il ne te veut pas de mal

-Je te crois »

Léana laissa couler quelques larmes, tout ce qu'elle avait dit à Harry, avaient fait tomber son masque. Elle essuya ces perles salées.

« On devrait rentrer Harry tu ne crois pas ?

-Si, allez viens on retourne à la tour »

Ils remirent la cape et rentrèrent chez les Lions. Avant de monter chacun dans leur dortoir, Léana enlaça Harry :

« Merci Harry, merci pour tout

-C'est normal

-Bonne nuit Harry

-Bonne nuit à toi aussi Léana »

Elle lui sourit et elle monta dans son dortoir, elle vit un hibou qui attendait patiemment à la fenêtre, elle ouvrit la fenêtre, prit le parchemin, donna un biscuit au hibou puis referma la fenêtre. Elle lut le parchemin, elle savait de qui il venait.

 _Je t'attends demain dans mes appartements_

 _A 15 heures, j'ai besoin de certaines réponses._

 _Tu n'as pas intérêt à te défiler Léana !_

 _Bonne nuit tout de même._

 _Ton parrain._

Elle appréhendait déjà la discussion qu'elle aurait avec lui. Elle se coucha quand même, et s'endormit en rêvant de ce qu'elle avait vu dans le miroir et de la conversation qu'elle aurait avec son parrain.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Reviews please * **cœur ***


	6. Expliquations et Discussion Fraternelle

Salut tout le monde, voici le new chapitre. Laissez une review ça fait toujours plaisir...

Bonne lecture

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Léana se réveilla à 9heures ce matin-là. Etant donné que les élèves de Poudlard sont en vacances jusqu'au 5Janvier, certains faisaient la grasse matinée mais ce n'était pas le cas de Léana. Donc elle se leva et alla se doucher. Elle s'habilla avec collants gris et une robe noire à manches longues et alla ensuite à la Grande Salle pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Elle vit Harry et Ron déjà attablés. Ron, fidèle à lui-même, mangeait comme un goinfre. Elle s'asseya avec eux :

"Salut les garçons

-Salut Léana, disent les deux garçons en choeur

-Bien dormi ? Demanda Harry

-Oui oui, sourit-elle, et toi ?

-Super !

-Et toi Ron ?

-Nikel. Merci Léana"

Elle se servit à manger et mangea tranquillement. Au bout d'un moment, elle se tourna vers la table des professeurs. Elle vit le regard bienveillant du Professeur Dumbledore et puis le regard noir de son parrain. A la vue de ce dernier, elle baissa la tête. Léana savait très bien que l'escapade avec Harry n'avait pas été très intelligente surtout, qu'à part avoir vu le Miroir qui montrait leurs désirs, ils n'ont rien trouvé sur Nicolas Flamel. Quand elle eut fini de manger, elle décida d'aller tout de suite aux appartements du Professeur Rogue. Elle y alla d'un pas lent comme si elle voulait retarder la sentence. Léana arriva enfin aux appartements du directeur de Serpentard, elle prononça le mot de passe de ses appartements et pénétra à l'intérieur, elle le vit dans osn fauteuil à la fixer d'un regard noir, il lui dit d'une voix froide :

"Assis-toi"

Elle s'éxécuta, elle voulut parler mais :

"CA NE VA VRAIMENT PAS DANS TA TETE LEANA ! JE SAIS TRES BIEN QUE TU ETAIS SOUS CETTE FICHUE CAPE D'INVISIBILITE AVEC HARRY. ET SI QUELQU'UN VOUS AURAIT ENLEVE LA CAPE ! HEIN ? CA NE VA VRAIMENT PAS ! C'EST DANGEREUX CE QUE TU AS FAIT... Léana ? !"

Léana s'était mise en boule dans un coin du salon et elle se balançait d'avant en arrière. Elle avait l'impression de se retrouver avant qu'elle s'enfuit du manoir, quand son père lui criait dessus... Elle essaya de reculer quand elle vit son parrain s'approcher, des larmes dévalaient sur les joues de la jeune fille blonde :

"Je sais, je suis désolée, je n'aurais jmais dû faire ça, désolée... Me frappe pas, s'il te plait, me tape pas, tu n'es pas lui"

Elle mit sa tête dans ses genoux, elle sursauta quand Rogue mit une main sur son épaule :

"Je ne voulais pas te faire peur Léana, mais j'ai eu peur pour toi hier soir... Je ne vais pas te frapper, tu as raison quand tu dis que je ne suis pas lui parce que je ne te taperais pas... Jamais... Allez viens là..."

Il lui tendit ses bras et elle alla se blottir contre lui. Si quelqu'un rentrait dans les appartements à ce moment-là, cette personne aurait cru à un câlin entre un père et sa fille, ils restèrent un moment comme ceci. Léana se sentait rassurée. Au bout d'un moment, elle se décala de lui et lui dit :

"Je dois aller à la Bibliothèque pour mes devoirs, je viendrais te voir quand je peux parrain

-D'accord, fais attention à toi ma grande

-Oui..."

Elle lui fit un bisou sur la joue et sortit des appartements, elle alla à la tour des Lions et alla prendre ses affaires de cours pour faire ses devoirs à la Bibliothèque. Au détour d'un couloir, elle rencontra Drago, seul. Elle lui sauta dans les bras :

"Drago !

-Hey Léana

-Ca va ?

-Oui et toi ?

-Oui oui, j'ai vu Parrain

-Ah j'allais le voir justement

-Hum... Il te dira sûrement certaines choses

-Comme quoi ?"

Elle lui raconta toute l'histoire. A la fin du récit, son frère lui dit :

"Ne prends pas de risques inconsidérés Léana

-Je sais... Bon je dois te laisser Dray, je vais faire mes devoirs, dit-elle en lui faisant un bisou sur la joue, on essaiera de se voir un de ces moments

-Pas de soucis Léana, travaille-bien

-Merci"

Elle alla donc enfin à la Bibliothèque, elle avait vu les deux hommes qui comptaient le plus pour elle dans la même journée. Elle posa ses affaires sur une table et alla chercher les livres qui correspondaient aux devoirs demandés. Elle décida tout de même de retourner voir le miroir le soir-même, elle demandera à Harry sa cape.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Chapitre court et je m'en excuse mais une petite review ne fait pas de mal :) Bisous bisous


	7. Lettre d'une mère et nouvel image

Bonjour ou Bonsoir amis lecteurs, voici le chapitre 7.

Au programme :

-Lisez

-Le

-Chapitre

-Pour

-Savoir

Voilà voilà. Laissez-moi une review bonne ou mauvaise qu'importe mais dites-moi ce que vous en pensez :)

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Léana finit ses devoirs dans la matinée, à onze heures et demi pour être précise. Le temps de passer à son dortoir pour poser ses devoirs et aller à la Grande Salle avec Harry et Ron pour le repas du midi. Ils s'installèrent à la table des Gryffondors. Après s'être installés, Léana vit un hibou se poser devant elle mais elle ne savait d'où il pouvait venir, elle vit un message accroché à sa patte, elle le prit et donna un biscuit au hibou qui se renvola aussitôt. Elle décida d'ouvrir la lettre, et lut le mot mais quand elle vit l'écriture, elle décida d'aller lire la lettre dans le hall, elle laissa sa cape de sorcier sur le banc. Personne ne s'y trouvait donc elle s'assit sur les escaliers et lut la lettre qui lui était adressée :

 _Léana, ma fille,_

 _Je suis si heureuse d'avoir de tes nouvelles, tu me manques tant ma chérie. J'ai dû mal à te savoir si près mais en même temps si loin de moi. Je voudrais te prendre dans mes bras et me rassurer que tu vas bien. Je tiens tellement à m'excuser, je n'ai jamais su te protéger face à ton père et j'ai été si fière de toi quand tu t'es enfuie du manoir, je te savais en sécurité. Dobby m'a dit que tu étais en sécurité. Dobby est gentil tu ne m'a jamais révélé l'endroit où tu étais mais il m'assurait que tu n'étais pas en danger. Il aimerait te revoir lui aussi. J'espère que tu te plais à Poudlard. Oh Léana, même si j'étais résignée, j'ai écouté ce que tu me disais dans tes lettres. Et grâce à toi, ton père s'est calmé. Comme si il t'avait rayé de sa vie. Comme si tu n'avais jamas existé pour lui. Ma chérie, je sais qu'en lisant la phrase précédente, tu as dû laisser échapper un petit sourire qui disait "C'est réciproque". J'ai toujours su que tu voulais que ce soit Severus ton père sauf que j'en suis désolée mais tu dois le savoir que je me suis mariée car c'était ma famille qui voulait cela, j'aurais pu défier ma famille, mais je n'ai pas ton courage, je n'ai pas le courage que tu avais de défier Lucius. Je ne sais pas d'où tu tiens ton courage mais en tout cas, même si j'ai peur chaque jour pour toi, je suis fière de toi. Tu as su te mettre toute seule en sécurité. Je suis aussi contente que tu reparles à Drago et à Severus. Ce dernier m'a raconté votre première conversation quand vous vous êtes vus seule à seul, je te l'avoue que votre conversation m'a touché. Et puis je savais bien qu'avec Drago, vous vous reparlerez, vous étiez tellement proches. Ma Léana, ma chérie, si tu savais comme c'est dur pour moi de ne pas voir comment tu as grandi, comment tu es devenue. Tu me manques tant. Je suis désoléé ma fille mais je ne peux pas prendre le risque d'écrire plus. Ton père peut rentrer d'un moment à l'autre. N'oublie pas ma chérie je vais bien et je pense à toi très fort, je t'aime, maman t'aime fort ne l'oublie surtout pas ma puce. Je t'aime._

 _Maman._

Léana laissa couler ses larmes. Sa mère la connaissait tellement bien, elle savait l'émotion qu'elle avait ressenti quand elle a dit que son père l'avait rayé de sa vie. Mais elle ressent aussi la même chose que sa mère. Elle aimerait tant prendre sa maman dans ses bras. Elle courut dans la grande salle et prit sa cape de sorcier qui était toujours sur le banc et fit tout pour cacher son visage à ses condisciples de Gryffondor. Puis elle fila se réfugier chez son Parrain même si elle savait qu'il n'était pas à ses appartements. Arrivée à l'intérieur de ses derniers, elle alla dans la chambre de son Parrain, se roula en boule sous les draps du lit du Professeur Rogue et serra la lettre contre son coeur et continua à pleurer. Elle avait besoin de réconfort et quand elle était petite l'odeur de son parrain, la réconforter toujours et à ce qu'elle voyait cela marchait toujours car au bout d'un certain temps, elle s'endormit dans le lit de Severus. 2Heures après, une caresse sur sa joue la fit sortir de son sommeil. Elle ouvrit des yeux rougis par les larmes vers son Parrain qui lui adressa un sourire réconfortant. Elle se blottit contre lui et elle vit Drago dans l'entrebaîllement de la porte, elle lui tendit un bras pour qu'il les rejoingne. Malgré sa carapace, Léana est une jeune fille qui a besoin de tendresse et de douceur de la part des gens qu'elle aime. Son Parrain ouvrit la bouche et dit :

"Que s'est-il passé ma puce ?

-J'ai reçu une lettre de Mère

-Oh... et que disait-elle ?

-Tiens, lis"

Elle leur tendit la lettre, les deux garçons lurent la lettre sans un bruit. A la fin de leur lecture, Rogue dit :

"Je comprends ce qu'il t'a bouleversé. Toi aussi tu veux la revoir. Mais c'est trop dangereux."

Elle hocha la tête :

"Oui mais je sais que je dois attendre avant de revoir Mère pour le bien de tous

-Tu es sûre de toi ?

-Oui... elle me manque comme vous m'avez manqué tous les deux aussi mais si je la vois ce serait dangereux pour toi pour Drago pour Mère et pour moi

-SI tu le dis, je ne veux pas te contredire mais j'espère que c'est le bon choix

-Oui c'est le bon"

Elle baissa la tête et joua avec ses mains puis demanda d'une petite voix :

"Parrain, je suppose que Dray t'a déjà demandé mais je peux rester avec toi et Drago cet après-midi ?

-Mais bien sûr ma grande, pourquoi tu poses la question ?

-Je ne sais pas... J'avais peur que tu refuses

-Hey ma porte sera toujours ouverte pour vous deux"

Et donc ils passèrent l'après-midi tous ensemble.

Le soir après le dîner, Léana était assise à côté de Harry sur le canapé de la salle commune, elle lui demanda en chuchotant :

"Tu pourrais me prêter ta cape ?

-Tu veux aller voir le miroir ?

-Oui... mais seule si ça ne te dérange pas ?

-Non ne t'inquiètes pas mais demain soir j'y vais moi

-Oui d'accord"

Harry alla donner la cape à Léana à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Vers 23heures, tout le monde était monté se coucher. Elle enfila la cape et sortit de la salle. Puis alla jusqu'à la salle de classe désertée où se trouvait le miroir. Elle enleva la cape, s'approcha du miroir et s'assit en tailleurs devant, elle ne fut presque pas étonnée quand elle vit que l'image n'était pas la même que la veille. Non cette fois-ci, l'image représentait sa Mère et Léana se serrant des les bras et qui d'après ce qu'elle voyait discutait joyeusement. Elle resta ici à contempler le miroir jusqu'à 1heure du matin, puis elle décida de rentrer à la salle commune, mais avant, elle posa une dernière fois sa main sur le miroir. Quand elle fut à la salle commune et elle mit la cape dans sa valise pour la rendre à Harry le lendemain puis elle se coucha et sa nuit fut peuplée de rêves joyeux où elle revoyait sa mère. Des rêves joyeux elle n'en avait plus fait depuis qu'elle avait découvert le Miroir avec Harry.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Je vous avoue avoir eu les larmes aux yeux quand j'ai rédigé la lettre de Narcissa à Léana.

Laissez-moi des reviexs, s'il vous plaît :)

Kisses.


	8. La fin du bonheur visuelle et soupçons

Hello tout le monde, je suis désolée, j'ai été longue pour poster ce chapitre. Problèmes persos, les évènements de Paris,... Je remercie ceux qui me reviewent cela fait toujours plaisir.

Je tiens à faire une dédicace particulière à une amie à moi (qui ne peut pas me reviewer n'ayant pas de compte FF) mais qui lit ma fanfiction, et qui me donne toujours son avis quand on se voit ou par SMS. Alors voilà je tenais à la remercier et lui dire que je l'aime beaucoup et en espérant que ce chapitre te plaira Mel'.

Et en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira aussi, et n'hésitez pas à reviewer.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Cela faisait une semaine qu'Harry et Léana avait découvert le miroir. La rentrée des vacances de Noël avait eu lieu le matin-même et les deux gryffondors ont eu l'envie de voir le miroir, le soir-même, donc ils décidèrent d'y aller tous les deux.

C'est ainsi que nous les retrouvons dans la salle de classe innocupée à 23h30, à contempler le miroir chacun leur tour. Au bout d'une demi-heure, un visiteur innattendu se fit remarquer :

"Vous êtes encore là ?"

Ils se levèrent tous les deux à l'entente de la voix et dirent d'une même voix :

"Professeur Dumbledore

-Allons les enfants, que faites-vous ici après le couvre-feu ?

-On..., commença Léana, le miroir, on voulait

-Je vois que vous avez découvert le Miroir du Risèd

-Cela fait une semaine, précisa Harry

-Je vois...

-Professeur ? Que veut nous montrer ce miroir ?

-Et bien disons, que pour l'homme le plus heureux de la Terre, il n'y verrait que son propre reflet

-Il montre ce que nous voulons voir tous ce que nous voulons voir ? Demanda Harry

-Oui et non...

-Il montre ce que nous désirons le plus au monde, n'est-ce pas Professeur ?

-Tout à fait, Miss Malefoy, mais ce miroir a conduit beaucoup d'hommes à leur perte en le contemplant, certains sont devenus fous, c'est pour cela que demain il sera tranféré dans un autre endroit et je vous demande de ne pas essayer de le retrouver"

Il fixa les deux élèves par dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune, Harry ne dit rien, il hocha seulement la tête. Que ce soit Harry ou Dumbledore, ils furent tous deux surprit d'entendre murmurer Léana tout en mettant une main sur le miroir :

"Non Professeur, vous ne pouvez pas, ne l'enlevez pas, j'en ai besoin, j'ai besoin de voir ma mère

-Léana, soupira Harry tout en lui mettant une main sur son épaule, il comprenait ce qu'elle ressentait

-Miss Malefoy, dit Dumbledore d'une voix douce, Ce n'est pas bon de s'installer dans les rêves en oubliant de vivre"

Elle retenait tant bien que mal ses larmes. Grâce à ce miroir, elle ne faisait plus de cauchemars. Elle hoxha tout de même la tête. Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait faire changer d'avais le plus grand sorcier de tout les temps. Après un sourire de bienveillance, le directeur de Poudlard laissa les deux Gryffondors retourner à leur dortoir. Arrivés dans la salle commune, Harry enlaça Léana d'une étreinte rassurante et alla se coucher. La jeune fille traîna des pieds jusqu'au dortoir des filles. Elle vit Hermione sur son lit qui la regardait, Léana chuchota :

"Je sais que tu veux tout savoir, alors descends avec moi à la salle commune"

Elles allèrent donc dans la salle commune pour éviter de réveiler leurs camarades. Hermione tout comme Léana, s'assirent devant le feu qui ronflait toujours dans la cheminée. La jeune Malefoy décida de ne pas passer par quatre chemins, elle lui expliqua tout ce qu'elle avait raté pendant qu'elle n'était pas à Poudlard. Elle lui expliqua pour le miroir, pour la lettre de sa mère. A la fin du récit, Hermione prit Léana dans ses bras :

"Je pense que le directeur avait raison de faire transporter ce miroir dans un autre lieu

-J'en ai besoin Mione...

-Non tu as besoin de ta mère, pas de l'image de ta mère, Léana, c'est une grande différence

-Mais tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas la voir pour l'instant, c'est trop tôt, c'est trop dangereux ! J'ai besoin de la voir même si ce n'est qu'une image

-Oui je sais que tu ne peux pas mais si tu t'accroches à cette image du miroir, tu vas te conduire à ta propre perte

-Et si ce n'est pas ce que je voulais, être en paix dans un endroit rempli d'anges"

Hermione prit Léana par les épaules et la secoua :

"Tu ne peux pas dire ça ! Léana ! Ressaisis-toi ! Tu ne peux pas me laisser ! Tu es comme ma soeur ! Ne pense pas ça Léana s'il te plaît !"

Léana soupira doucement, Hermione avait raison, elle ne pouvait pas penser ça, pas à son âge :

"Désolée Mione, je suis faitguée, ça joue sur mon humeur"

Elle prit sa soeur de coeur dans ses bras :

"Tu viens Mione, on va se coucher ?

-Oui on y va"

Il était une heure du matin, quand elles remontèrent au dortoir. Léana sut que c'était sûrement la dernière nuit où elle ne ferait pas de cauchemars. Elle s'endormit donc sur la dernière image de sa mère qu'elle avait pu voir.

Le lendemain matin, elle se leva à 7h30. Elle s'habilla en vitesse et alla en quatrième vitesse à la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner. Elle repéra vite ses amis, après faire un rapide signe de la main à Drago et à son parrain. Elle s'assit à côté de Harry qui lui fit un bisou sur la joue :

"Ca va Léana ? Tu as bien dormi ?

-Oui et toi Harry ?

-Oui super il chuchota pour que seule Léana entende, je pense que c'était ma dernière nuit sans cauchemars

-Je pense pour moi aussi, dit-elle sur le même ton

-Vous complotez quoi tous les deux ? Demanda Ron

-On parlait de vous savez quoi"

Seuls Ron et Hermione étaient dans la confidence pour le miroir. Même le Parrain et le frère de Léana n'étaient pas au courant.

Trois mois après, ils étaient en Avril. Ils avaient découvert que Nicolas Flamel était le créateur de la Piere Philosophale et que c'était cela qui était chaché dans le chaêtau. Harry soupçonnait le parrain de Léana :

"Je sais que tu ne le portes pas dans ton coeur Harry mais tu parles tout de même de mon Parrain, il n'a jamais trahi ma confiance... Moi celui que je trouve bizarre, c'est le professeur Quirell parce que j'ai remarqué que tu avais mal à ta cicatrice chaque fois qu'il était de dos, je sais ce que tu vas me dire mon parrain était toujours à côté mais n'empêche que tu as mal que quand Quirelle est de dos !

-Et au match de Quidditch ?

-Oui j'ai vu mon parrain parler mais j'ai vu aussi Quirell, c'est pour ça que je dis à Hermione de mettre le feu à la cape de Quirelle plutôt que celle de mon parrain. Je lui ai vite exposé mes arguments et elle m'a écouté

-J'espère que tu as raison Léana..."

Ils allèrent après la pause déjeuner du mardi, en cours de métamorphose et la journée se finit sans incidents. Léana n'avait pas pu reparler à son parrain et à son frère et cela lui manquait mais elle essaierait de les voir le weed-end. Elle espérait pouvoir, car entre les cours, les recherches sur la Pierre, elle n'a plus trop de temps.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Oui le chapitre est court mais le manque d'inspiration s'est fait ressentir en fin de chapitre je ne suis pas fière de la fin, l'épisode du miroir m'a serré le coeur. L'action se passera dans le prochain chapitre ;)

En attendant Petit Review ?

Ciao Ciao :)


	9. Fin de la Première Année à Poudlard

Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde, bonne année 2016 et surtout la santé. Je suis désolée pour ce retard mais je suis pas mal occupée donc ce chapitre a mit un peu plus de temps à arriver .  
Voilà voilà, n'hésitez pas à reviewer cela fait toujours plaisir.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Les mois étaient passés vite jusqu'à fin Juin. Durant ces mois-ci, Léana avait pu revoir son parrain et son frère, et elle était heureuse. Aussi, le quatuor a pu éluder un plan pour essayer de retrouver la Pierre philosophale. C'est ainsi qu'en ce 30 Juin, il est 22heures, Harry, Ron, Hermione et Léana sortir de la salle commune après avoir pétrifié ce pauvre Neville qui essayait de les retenir.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement au troiisième étage (cachés grâce à la cape), ils rentrèrent dans la salle où le chien à trois têtes se trouvait. Harry intervint :

"Regardez Rogue a ensorcelé la harpe

-Harry, grogna Léana

-Désolé..."

Harry pensait toujours que Rogue était derrière tout ça même si il admettait tout de même que Quirell avait un comportement étrange.

Ils s'approchèrent doucement de la trappe, Harry essaya de les convaincre de le laisser aller seul. Léana lui dit :

"Harry, si on voulait te laisser y aller seul, on ne t'aurait même pas accompagner jusqu'ici donc c'est soit on y va ensemble soit personne n'y va et..."

Ils se retournèrent tous vers la harpe qui avait arrêté de jouer. Ils levèrent les yeux et virent le chien prêt à les attaquer :

"SAUTEZ, cria Harry"

Ils sautèrent donc et atterirent sur des sortes de lianes qui commençaient à les enrouler. Hermione dit avec calme et sagesse :

"Ce sont des filets du diable, plus vous paniquez plus elle vous tuera vite

-Et maintenant, on peut paniquer ? Cracha Ron"

Elle lui fit une grimace d'exaspération, Harry, la jeune Malefoy et Hermione se détendirent et ils furent donc libérer mais Ron paniquait toujours :

"Il n'arrive pas à se détendre, attends voir, filets du diable filets du diable à l'ombre est vivace, dit Hermione

-Mais au soleil grimace, finit Léana

-Cette plante déteste la lumière, dirent-elles en même temps"

Elles brandirent leurs baguettes et visèrent les plantes tout en prononçant "Lumus Solere". Et Ron put être libéré :

"Une chance qu'on est pas paniqué, dit Ron

-Une chance qu'Hermione et Léana écoutent le cours d'Herbologie

-Désolé, s'excusa Ron

-Allez dépêchons-nous"

Ils se mirent à courir jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient bloqués par une porte, après plusieurs "Alohmora" la porte refusait de s'ouvrir. Harry vit un balai et regarda les clés volantes :

"C'est trop facile

-Vas-y Harry, tu es le plus jeune attrapeur de Quidditch depuis un siècle, tu peux le faire"

Le survivant hocha la tête, remonta ses lunettes sur son nez et grimpa sur le balai mais dès que sa main fut en contact avec le balai toutes les clés se mirent à l'attaquer, toutes sauf celle dont ils avaient besoin. Harry l'attrapa rapidement et la lança à ses amis, quand la porte fut ouverte, il se dépêcha de rentrer dans la nouvelle salle. Ils refermèrent la porte et ils purent entendre les clés s'écraser contre la porte. Ils s'approchèrent de l'objet assez imposant qui faisait place dans la salle. Ils montèrent dessus et des torches s'allumèrent :

"C'est un échequier géant, intervint Ron, admiratif"

Ils essayèrent de passer de l'autre côté mais les pièces d'échecs sortirent leurs épées ce qui fit reculer les trois étudiants.

"Pour pouvoir passer, il faut jouer une partie et la gagner

-Tu es le seul pour réussir Ron"

Le jeune Weasley indiqua aux trois où ils devaient se placer puis il prit lui-même la place du cavalier. Et de là commença une partie sans merci. Les pièces blanches s'acharnaient sur les pièces noirs dès qu'elles perdaient une des leurs. Vers la fin de la partie, Harry scruta l'échiquier et puis Ron :

"Mais attends voir

-Tu as compris Hary dès que j'aurais fait ma manoeuvre, la Reine me prendra, et là tu pourras faire échec au Roi

-Non, Ron, Non

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Hermione

-Il va se sacrifier Hermione

-Non ne fais pas ça, il doit y avoir un autre moyen

-Tu veux l'empêcher de voler la Pierre ? Demanda Ron (il ne dit pas de nom vu qu'ils ne savaient pas qui était le vrai coupable et il nou voulait pas blesser Léana), Harry, c'est toi qui doit continuer pas moi, pas Hermione, toi avec l'aide de Léana"

Léana releva la tête et regarda Ron :

"Tu es courageux Ron, plus que tu ne veux le croire

-Cavalier en H3, dit-il après avoir lâché un petit sourire à la jeune blonde"

Il prit une grande inspiration et la manoeuvre commença. La Reine trancha le cavalier de part et d'autre de ses extrémités. Ron tomba à terre avec le reste de la pièce, alors que les filles voulaient l'aider :

"Ne Bougez pas, la partie n'est pas finie"

Elles se remirent à leur place et regardèrent Harry aller vers la Reine, il leva la tête et dit distinctement :

"Echec et Mat"

L'épée de la Reine tomba dans un grand bruit, ils allèrent auprès de Ron, Hermione dit avec douceur :

"Ron a raison, vous devez continuer, je vais l'emmener à l'infirmerie

-Et tu iras à la volière envoyer un hibou à Dumbledore

-Tu es un grand sorcier Harry

-Pas autant que toi

-Moi j'ai tout appris dans les livres mais d'autres choses ne s'apprenent pas dans les livre : le courage, l'amitié. Tu y arriveras Harry avec ton aide Léana"

Elle hocha la tête, ils s'enlacèrent et c'est ainsi que la soeur de Drago et le survivant allèrent vers la dernière vraie épreuve. En arrivant, ils virent la personne que Léana soupçonnait depuis le début :

"Professeur Quirell"

Harry jeta un regard d'excuses à Léana. Il y eut une discussion entre Harry et Quirell puis sur ordre d'une voix venue de nulle part, le jeune Potter s'approcha du miroir du Risèd. Il se vit avec la pierre et avec automatise il toucha sa poche droite. Il inventa un mensonge :

"Je me vois serrant la main de Dumbledore, j'ai fait gagné la coupe à Gryffondor

-Il ment, siffla la même voix"

Après avoir découvert Voldemort, Harry fut obligé de montrer la pierre :

"Ne voudrais-tu pas revoir tes parents ensemble, on peut les faire revenir

-Ne l'écoute pas Harry, il ment, cria Léana

-Oh je ne t'avais pas vu, mais tu ressembles à Lucius, c'est sa fille n'est-ce pas Quirell ?

-Oui maître

-Ce n'est pas mon père, ça n'en a jamais été un, cracha la jeune fille

-Trèves de bavardages, prends la pierre !"

Quirell se jeta sur Harry qui se protèga de ses mains. Il brûla le bras de Quirell puis ensuite son visage. Ce qui était humain se retrouva en tas de cendres. Alors qu'Harry récupérait la pierre tomber par terre, un nuage de poussière qui formait Voldemort se forma et alla droit sur Harry mais Léana s'interposa et Harry fut tout de même touché. Ils tombèrent tous deux à terre.

Quelques heures plus tard, ils se réveillèrent à l'infirmerie. Dumbledore leur expliqua ce qu'il s'était passé. Puis il partit. Harry se tourna vers Léana :

"Je suis désolé d'avoir mal jugé ton parrain

-Tu t'excuseras directement à lui

-Oui tu as raison, merci de m'avoir accompagné

-Je n'ai pas été utile

-Oh si, sans toi j'aurais sûrement faibli vite

-Tu as été courageux Harry

-Toi aussi Léana, tu es une grande sorcière"

Quelqu'un rentra en trombe dans l'infirmerie et prit Léana dans ses bras :

"Léana tu m'as fait tellement peur, ma puce, tu es totalement inconsciente

-Désolée Parrain mais je ne voulais pas laisser mes amis partir à l'aventure sans moi"

Il lui embrassa sa joue, Harry intervint :

"Désolé professeur Rogue de vous avoir mal jugé, Léana m'avait prévenu que vous n'étiez pas mauvais

-Ce n'est rien Potter, un jour vous saurez tout ce que vous devez savoir"

Le survivant esquissa un sourire :

"Par contre Potter, si je sais que vous dites un mot de ce moment de tendresse que j'ai eu, vous pouvez être sûr que vous ne pourrez jamais mettre le pied à Poudlard

-Parrain, dit Léana en lui tapant le bras affectueusement

-Vous prendrez soin d'elle pendant les vacances

-Oui professeur"

Léana regarda son ami et son parrain se parler cordialement. Drago est venu aussi la voir dans la journée. Ils allèrent ensuite au banquet, Dumbledore annonça que avec tous ces évènements, les examens de fin d'année étaient annulés et il alla restituer la coupe des 4 maisons, il fit le classement. Serpentard était en tête. Seulement :

"Avec les derniers évènements, il me semble juste de donner des points supplémentaires. A Monsieur Harry Potter pour son courage et sa bravoure 60 points, A Monsieur Ronald Weasley pour la plus belle partie d'échec qu'on ait vu à Poudlard depuis de nombreuses années 50 points, A Miss Hermione Granger, pour l'intelligence dont elle a fait preuve durant les épreuves 50 points, pour Miss Léana Malefoy, pour le calme, le sang-froid et le courage qu'elle a eu 60 points, et enfin il faut beaucoup de courage pour affronter ses ennemis mais il en faut encore plus pour affronter ses amis, j'accorde dix points à Neville Londubat... si mes résulats sont exacts ; Gryffondor gagne la coupe"

Les cris fusèrent à toutes les tables, sauf les serpentards. Enfin Drago lança un clin d'oeil à sa soeur ainsi que son parrain. Après le banquet, ils allèrent faire leurs valises.

Le lendemain, ils étaient devant le Poudlard Express, Hagrid donna un livre photo magique à Harry. Ensuite ils montèrent tous dans le train. Ils arrivèrent à la voie 9 3/4 quelques heures après. Les quatre amis s'enlacèrent tous. Et Harry et Léana se dépêcherent de rejoindre les Dursley car Léana ne devait surtout pas voir ses parents. Arrivés devant les Dursley, Léana se présenta :

"Léana Malefoy, enchantée, je suis une bonne amie à Harry et si vous voulez madame je vous aiderais à faire les tâches ménagères"

Vernon et Pétunia furent décontenancés par la gentillesse et le calme que Léana avait employé.

Elle essayait de gagner leur confiance même si elle savait que ce serait plus la femme qui lui ferait confiance. Dudley était stupéfait par la jeune fille.

"Oui bien sûr, euh d'accord. Allons-y" dit Pétunia en bafouillant.

Ils allèrent donc jusuq'à la voiture moldue et Léana allait découvrir le 4, Privet Drive.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire mais dès que j'ai été dans le feu de l'action, c'est aller plus vite, n'héitez pas à rewiever.

-Pensez-vous que Léana gagnera la confiance des Dursley ?

A bientot :)


	10. Les vacances d'été

Coucou tout le monde, désolée du retard ! J'ai eu pas mal de chamboulements et j'avoue l'inspi a du mal à venir ! Donc désolée, j'espère que vous me pardonnerez. Voilà je vous laisse ce chapitre que j'ai eu du mal à écrire, les reviews font toujours plaisir.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Après quelques minutes de trajet, Léana découvrit le 4 Privet Drive. Elle allait devoir partager la chambre d'Harry, cela ne dérangea ni la jeune fille, ni le jeune homme qui se considéraient comme des frères et soeurs.

Les Dursley firent visiter la maison à Léana en comapagnie d'Hary. Ensuite, les deux sorciers déballèrent leur affaires.

Les maîtres des lieux avaient fait l'effortde lui acheter un lit et ils avaient aménagé la chambre pour qu'ils puissent se déplacer. Harry brisa le silence dans la chambre :

"Ca doit être Tante Pétunia qui a insisté auprès d'Oncle Vernon pour que tu aies un lit et réaménager la pièce. Elle a toujours été plus humaine que mon oncle

-Hmm..."

Léana s'était assisse en tailleurs sur son lit, elle regarda une photo d'elle, sa mère et Drago. Elle repensa à tous leurs moments passées ensemble tous les trois sans son père. Harry prit lentement place à ses côtés et posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule. Le jeune garçon à la cicatrice en forme d'éclair ne dit rien, il laissa Léana prendre son temps pour parler. Cependant, il vit quelques larmes couler. Tout à coup, la jeune fille blonde se blottit contre le Survivant :

"Ma mère me manque, les moments avec elle et Drago me manquent. J'ai mal Harry

-Je sais"

Il ne pouvait rien dire d'autre. Il savait que Léana n'irait pas à son ancien manoir. Mais il savait aussi qu'elle avait besoin d'extérioriser tout cela.

Ils allèrent diner vers 19h15 puis Léana alla prendre une douche et se mettre en pyjama. Puis les deux enfants s'endormirent vers 21h.

Durant les deux premières semaines, Léana aida Pétunia du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Un soir, alors qu'Harry dormait profondément et qu'elle ne trouvait pas le sommeil, elle se leva sans faire de bruits et descendit les marches le plus silencieusement possible une photo à la main. Elle se dirigea sur la pointe de pieds dans le salon puis prit une lampe de poche qui se trouvait dans un tiroir de la cuisine puis elle se mit en tailleurs dans le canapé. La jeune Malefoy alluma la lampe de poche et se mit à observer la photo. Cette photo la réconfortait durant ses soirs d'insomnies. On pouvait voir Severus à droite Drago à sa gauche puis à la gauche de Drago il y avait Léana et à la gauche de cette dernière on voyait Narcissa Malefoy. Ils étaient tous souriants, des vrais sourires. Normal, son père n'était pas là.

Quelques minutes plus tard, quelqu'un alluma le salon, la jeune fille sursauta :

"Oh euh... Madame Dursley...

-Que fais-tu debout Léana ?

-Je n'arrivais pas à dormir"

Pétunia s'assit aux côtés de la jeune fille, quand la tante à Harry pouvait être aimable quand elle n'était pas avec son mari, Madame Dursley posa les yeux sur la photo que tenait Léana.

"C'est ta maman ? demanda-t-elle en pointant Narcissa

-Oui et là c'est mon frère Drago et mon parrain Severus

-Severus Rogue ?

-Oui... Vous le connaissez ?

-Hum... C'était le meilleur ami de Lily... Ma soeur, ajouta-t-elle devant le regard perdu de Léana

-Le meilleur ami de la mère à Harry ?

-Oui"

Un silence plana sur leurs têtes puis Pétunia se leva et alla chercher quelque chose dans un endroit de la cuisine puis le tendit à Léana :

"Tu as reçu cela ce matin par la Poste, je pense que tes camarades ont préféré prendre leurs précautions..."

Léana acquiesa et lut la lettre de Ron Weasley, elle faillit sauter de joie.

"C'est un ami qui demande si Harry et moi nous pouvons passer le mois d'Août, ils ont l'accord du professeur Dumbledore

-Si vous vous tenez à carreaux durant le repas organisé pour la promotion de Vernon, c'est d'accord

-C'est vrai ? Je veux dire votre mari ne dira rien ?

-Si sa maison peut être débarassée de deux sorciers à l'avance, non il ne dira rien, dit-elle ironiquement"

Léana remercia la tante Pétunia d'un sourire discret puis après de salutations brèves, elle alla se coucher le coeur léger.

Une semaine après, le repas avait lieu. Harry et Léana avaient mangé avant pour ne pas déranger et ils rentrèrent dans leur chambre quand ils virent une créature bien connue de Léana.

"Dobby ?"

Léana avait refermé la porte sur Harry et elle.

"Miss Léana ! Dobby content de voir vous"

Elle alla enserrer le petit être.

"Que fais-tu ici ?

-Dobby vient prévenir que Monsieur Harry Potter court un grave danger

-Quoi comme danger ?

-Je ne peux pas dire, je...

-Non Dobby, je t'interdis de te frapper, ordonna Léana elle n'aimait pas voir l'elfe de maison se faire du mal

-Oui Miss"

Dobby reposa la bouteille qu'il avait prit dans sa main.

"Harry Potter ne doit pas retourner à Poudlard

-On retournera à Poudlard Dobby, je protégerais Harry comme j'ai protégé toutes les personnes que j'aime. Dobby crois-moi. Je te serai toujours reconnaissant pour ce que tu as fait pour moi mais il faut nous laisser retourner à Poudlard

-Mais Miss...

-Dobby, s'il te plaît

-Bien Miss, Dobby ne peut aller contre les ordres de Miss Léana

-Merci Dobby"

Elle proposa à Dobby de rester un peu avec eux mais il ne pouvait pas car sinon le maître allait crier. Avant de partir, le petit elfe donna à Harry toutes les lettres qu'il avait réceptionné pour l'éviter de retourner à Poudlard.

"A bientôt Dobby

-Au revoir Miss Léana et Monsieur Harry Potter"

Puis l'elfe partit dans un "Crac".

La fin de Juillet se passa bien, comme promis, Léana et Harry purent partir chez les Weasley. Puis le mois d'Août se passa dans la bonne humeur, quand ils allèrent sur le chemin de traverse, Léana resta à l'extérieur de Fleury et Botts car elle avait aperçu sa famille puis ils repartirent vite au Terrier. Et le premier Septembre, ils prirent le train à onze heures précise. Une nouvelle année à Poudlard commençait.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

J'avoue je n'aime pas ce chapitre mais je ne pouvais donner mieux. Reviews tout de même please ?


End file.
